JC
A nice 6'3" height of him, being well-built overall, not too muscular and almost no fat on him. Sharp features around his face, somewhat handsome about them if his deep, dark menacing brown eyes weren't always looking as if they were glaring. Several scars about his face, one stretching on his head where buzzcut hair didn't grow. Two large scars parallel on his cheek, one almost glasgow grin on his right. A large, worn olive drab plate-infused military jacket was worn, a webbing vest carrying his few combat essentials: some magazines clips and his combat knife. Worn operator gloves on his hands. Black BDU's clung to him, knees covered by black reinforced plastic kneepads, hip holster carrying a Glock 21, BDU leggins held inside his black leather boots. A Springfield M1A was seen slung next to an almost-bare rucksack. ACTIVE S.P.E.C.I.A.L : Strength: 6 : Perception: 6 : Endurance: 6 : Common Sense: 4 : Intellect: 4 : Agility: 6 : Leftover: 3 Perks WIP Rifleman: Trained specifically in the use of the rifle for more accurate purposes than supporting fire. Soldier-trained: Made to fight, a weapon was placed in his hands before a pencil or a book. Flaws WIP PTSD: He has a form of PTSD which can go as worse as actually believing in his battlefield. Overall, it leaves him usually quiet or aggressive at times, his hallucination don't get to him much. Unschooled: He never had official schooling other than simple mathematics, some literature, barely any science or art subjects. Basic training as a militia man was his forte'. "Nightmare Sequences": Jako has Schizophrenia, which in turn affects with his PTSD. He's a violent schizophrenic that enables him to go off and pretty much everything and all. He will attack anyone for no reason in particular. Sometimes at things that aren't there. The time of his Nightmare Sequences varies in intensity of his hallucinations as well as the longevity he has "gone under". Jako has to take Olanzapine to surpress his schizophrenia. Jako will cut himself or talk to his imaginary friend, Witchetty Man, to get back to reality. 'Information': Name: Jako "JC" Caedes Age: Twenty-something Height: 6'3" Weight: 180lbs Gender: Male Species/Race: Human. It is unknown where he's from. Occupation: Hellhound-for-hire. Mercenary Affiliation: None, possibly NCR as a Ranger. EQUIPPED: Military Jacket with Plate inserts (kevlar, some ceramic) Boots, kneepads, Fast rope operator gloves Webbing vest: He only has 3 magazines with 7.62x51mm NATO and only a few magazines with .45 ACP A Bolo machete next to his rucksack, handle up for quick over the shoulder grab. of Eli style Blackhawk Tatang Knife with serrated edge Tactical watch Springfield M1A w/ Trijicon ACOG scope (7.62x51mm NATO, Good condition) Glock 21 (.45 ACP, good condition) INVENTORY: Cigarettes and lighter in pocket Rations in rucksack K-1 Gas mask in rucksack Black and white Shemagh in rucksack Skull Half-face mask Oakland Police Department Baseball Cap Tactical Orange sunglasses Crude makeshift gun-cleaning kit (black oil, shoestring, some tools, a small swiffer duster) Canteen Unmarked Bottle of Olanzapine: 9/100 count Spare Bandages